Always You
by mynextlife
Summary: Draco is always there to pick of the pieces.  Now it is Harry's turn to return the favor and gain some happiness for the both of them.


"I thought that I said that you couldn't go out. Why didn't you listen? Do you like to make me angry?" Tim's voice was nearing the dangerous level that I was all too familiar with. "N-n-no. I h-h-have been sick th-these last th-three days. I w-w-went to see a H-H-Healer," I stammered out. I knew I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone, but I had been vomiting every morning for the past three days. Unfortunately, the news from the Healer didn't make me feel any better. "I don't care what the problem was. When I say that you can't go out on your own, that is what I mean. Now what am I going to do with you?" Before I could give an answer, I was backhanded across the face. I staggered back and then was hit again. The last thing I remembered was falling to the ground.

Trying to open my eyes, I wondered if I was put to bed or was just left on the floor, as usual. Opening one eye, I realized that I wasn't at home. Everything was white, blindingly so. I tried to move, but found that it was too painful. All I could really do was shift my head to the side. I tried to focus as best I could at what was next to the bed. From the chair next to my bed, gray eyes were staring back at me. Closing my eyes, I asked, "What happened?" I could tell that Draco was trying his best to hold in his temper. "I was hoping that you could tell me. I found you near death on your floor. You know how I felt about you going back there again," he calmly stated. Letting one tear slip out I replied, "Draco, what would you want me to do? He is my husband. I can't just leave." "You better believe that you are. I have barred him from coming here and you are coming home with me when you are better. I will not allow myself to watch you die." Draco was shouting now.

Allowing more tears to fall, I heard Draco sigh and grab my hand. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just have a hard time wondering why you keep going back. I'm being selfish when I say I don't want you to die. I really have no other friends." I thought that perhaps Draco was right. I couldn't go back, especially now that there was a baby to consider. Opening my eyes, I placed my hands on my still flat stomach. I smiled slightly at the thought that I would be a parent. I never thought that this would happen since I was gay. The Wizarding world was still such a surprise. I looked at Draco again when he heard him shifting in his chair. Draco was looking at the floor, which I knew meant he had something uncomfortable to say. When he did look up, his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Harry, but you lost the baby. The abuse was too much for your body."

I awoke sometime later, not quite sure what had happened. I was able to sit up in bed and looked over to see Draco sleeping, rather uncomfortably, in the chair next to my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. I remembered bits of what Tim had done to me and then waking up in the hospital. Draco was here, like he always was. And then Draco told me about the baby. I put my hands on my stomach and sobbed. I had lost the baby because of Tim. I guess that I must have become hysterical and the Healers had sedated me. Too bad they couldn't erase my memory. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so empty. I decided that Draco was right. I could not go back to Tim this time, not when he had killed our child. I knew that I would have to stay with Draco. I had nowhere else to go.

Draco Malfoy. Now there was someone that I would never have guessed would be my rock in life. We had become friends when Draco defied his parents and joined the Light side during the war. We didn't start off so well; we pretty much ignored each other. We came to an understanding one night when we both couldn't sleep and wandered into the kitchen. Draco had just found out that his mother had been killed by his father. No one really had a reason, but Draco always seemed to chalk it up to insanity. For whatever reason, I found myself listening while Draco was talking about his mother. He admitted that she wasn't the best mother, but she was all he had. I could relate to that and the fact that he had lost a parent. After that night, we seemed to get along better. Pretty soon, we were being paired up to do missions. Nothing too dangerous, but it allowed us to get to know each other in a different way. When the war ended, I could count Draco as a true friend.

It wasn't until about six months after the war, that Draco became my only friend and confidant. I had known since sixth year that I was gay. Because of the war, I didn't give much thought to romance and really wasn't expecting to live through the war to consider a future. When things started to die down, I decided that it was okay to begin dating. This was when things got ugly. Ron and Hermione simply wouldn't talk to me anymore. They were repulsed that I would live that lifestyle and didn't want to associate with me. Draco was the only one to stand by me. And now, five years later, he was still the only one.

The first time I was taken to the hospital because Tim beat me, Draco was there to pick up the pieces. I foolishly reassured him it was nothing and that it wasn't going to happen again. After the third time, Draco wouldn't comment on it. I always wondered how Draco knew I was in the hospital and asked him one time. It had been a year since I had married Tim and had had about a dozen trips to the hospital. Draco confessed that he was scared that he was going to read about my death in the _Daily Prophet_, so he placed a charm on me that alerted Draco to when I was in trouble. At first I was irritated, but knew that there was no way to change his mind.

Strangely, Draco was the only person that Tim deemed as okay company for me to keep. Unfortunately, the only time that I was allowed to be alone and talking to Draco was when he came to visit. Tim had several monitoring spells on the house and probably always listened in. I thought that Draco was allowed so that Tim could show he wasn't as controlling as he really was and because he thought Draco was straight and wouldn't try anything with me. I can see that things with Tim went downhill after we got married. He wouldn't allow me to work or go out by myself. He had control on how much money I spent. I was like a caged bird. I stayed because I loved him and thought that would be enough. Again, foolish thinking on my part. I think that I just was happy someone wanted me and I didn't want to be alone. As far as Draco being straight, I wasn't so sure. I never heard Draco mention anyone that he dated, so I wasn't positive, but I thought that Draco might be gay. Brought back to the present when Draco shifted in the seat again, I just let the tears continue. I wondered when my life had taken a turn for the worse.

A week had gone by and I was finally allowed to leave the hospital. I would still require rest and recovery time at Draco's, but I would be able to leave the white room behind. Draco told me that after the first day, Tim had not returned to visit me. Draco said that he would have had him thrown out anyway, but was surprised that he didn't come and check on me. While still mourning the loss of the baby, I was now glad that there was going to be no children with Tim. Just yesterday, I had asked Draco to help me file for divorce. Draco stared wide-eyed at me for a good two minutes before he agreed. Understanding Draco's surprise, I explained that I had finally come to my senses and was sorry that it took losing the baby to realize it.

I had never been allowed to visit Draco, so I was surprised that Draco lived in a modest looking flat at the edge of town. The flat was sparsely decorated, but remained tasteful. Entering, I stepped into a large room that was a combined living- and dining-room and an open kitchen. Opposite the kitchen were two doors that led to the two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Draco showed me where I could stay and then left me to settle in. The room was pretty basic with a bed, dresser and desk. I set my bag, which only contained supplies for the rest of my healing, down on the bed. I had had to borrow some of Draco's clothes to leave the hospital. Draco was about an inch taller, but had a more slender build. Usually I would have out bulked Draco, but after the hospital, we were about the same. Still, Draco's clothes were a little long and didn't quite fit around the waist. I was going to have to ask Draco to borrow more clothes until I had a chance to go shopping. The good thing about when I married Tim was that a condition had been placed on my vaults saying that only I could touch them. Any spouse I had would have had to get permission every time they needed the money. At first Tim was angry, but seeing as I really had no control over the condition, he eased up a little. The first few months he constantly asked me for money, which I let him have. Eventually it became a hassle so he stopped asking. I had hardly touched my money since Tim wouldn't let me out to shop on my own.

I had asked Draco to borrow more clothes, but Draco informed me that he had bought me some clothes when he realized that I would be staying. Surprised, and touched, I grabbed some and then headed for the shower. As I was getting dressed, it finally hit me. I was divorcing my abusive husband of two years and had lost our child. I felt like I didn't know what to do anymore. I collapsed on the bed and curled into a ball, sobbing. That was how Draco found me about 30 minutes later. He held me close and whispered comforting words. All I could think was that I was so thankful that I had Draco in my life. I had no one else to turn to. When I had cried all that I could, I told him I was ready for dinner.

Dinner was quiet. I'm sure that Draco wasn't sure what else he could say. I'm surprised he hadn't said "I told you so" yet. After dinner, we sat in the living room. Draco was reading while I was staring into the fire trying to figure what I was going to do now. Suddenly I felt very tired and excused myself to go to bed. That night I cried myself to sleep, feeling truly lost.

A month had past, and I was finally single again. I felt surprisingly light and not quite as depressed as I thought I was going to be. Draco had been wonderful and allowed me the time to brood and cry and think. The only time we discussed what had happened was when I was filing the divorce papers and when Draco came and woke me from some nightmares involving Tim beating me. In all this time I realized that Draco had not been out to see anyone. I was wondering if I was maybe keeping Draco from a love life.

One night at dinner I brought it up. "Draco, I was thinking that I might be ready to get my own place. I feel that I have taken enough of your time and have occupied too much of your space." Draco looked up from his dinner, replying, "You aren't taking up any of my time and I have enjoyed you being here. It's like having a roommate. I'm not quite as lonely. But if you really want your own place that's great." "I just thought that I might be preventing you from doing things by being here. I didn't know if you were seeing anyone before I came here and I would hate to think that I might have put a strain on any relationship you might have had." Strangely, Draco looked down at his plate before answering, "I don't really date." I was surprised. Just because I had been in a few relationships and considered Draco a dear friend, I could still see that Draco was very attractive.

Looking at Draco curiously, I said, "What do you mean you don't date? When was the last time you went on a date?" Draco still refused to meet my eyes, but answered, "I just don't. It has probably been about three years. Sometimes I go out with people I work with, but no dating." I opened my mouth to ask more, but Draco sighed and then continued, "I just don't. I'm in love with someone, but they were taken from me a little over three years ago. I tried to date at first, but I just couldn't, so I stopped. That's the end. I don't want to discuss it anymore." My eyes widened at Draco's confession. I had no idea. I tried to think back to about three years ago, but I had started dating Tim. Maybe I had been too involved and missed Draco being upset at losing his love. What kind of friend had I been? "Alright, I won't ask anymore. Actually, I didn't really want to leave. If it's okay, I would like to stay and we can be roommates. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't intruding in your personal life." Draco finally looked up. "No, it's alright. It's just a sore spot. I would like it if you stayed. I've never had a roommate before. I guess that we get along well enough." We finished the rest of the meal in comfortable silence.

A year had past and I was still living with Draco. I had also taken a job at a local book store. I didn't really need the money, but it gave me something to do with my time. Draco had pointed out that that was why he worked. He didn't need the money, but the job filled his time and he actually enjoyed it. He worked for nearby galleries organizing showings. I pretty much thought of him as a glorified party planner. The good thing about Draco's work was that it got me out of the house, since Draco made me attend all the showings. I was reluctant to leave the flat at first, but Draco said that I had to come if I was going to be staying with him. After the second one I gladly went. It was something that I normally wouldn't do and it was fun to see Draco working the crowds.

It was at one of these events that I realized that my feelings for Draco had gone from friendship to something more. I was looking at the art, when I caught Draco out of the corner of my eye. He was having a conversation with a very good looking man. Judging by his stance, I could tell that Draco was uncomfortable. However, the other man didn't seem to notice. He kept touching Draco's arm, in what he must have assumed was an affectionate manner, and at one point pushed a lock of Draco's hair out of his face. Draco finally looked up and saw me staring. Relief washed over his face. The man he was talking with saw who he was looking at and slipped a piece of paper in his hand before he left. The minute I had seen the man touching Draco I wanted to rip his arm off. I had to hold the chest monster in check as Draco made his way over.

"Thanks for saving me. He has been trying to get me to go out with him for a while. He always seems to corner me at these events. I'm not quite sure what else to say to get him to back off," Draco stated. Although I realized that I might hurt my chances with Draco, I asked, "Why don't you give him a chance? He's good looking. I hope that he has been pleasant enough. What's holding you back?" I had a feeling that I knew what was holding Draco back, but I figured that Draco should leave this person he was holding on to in the past and move on. "I don't think I can. It's not that simple. I know we had this conversation before, but things have changed a bit. I don't want to talk about it here. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening." Draco effectively ended that conversation. The rest of the night I wondered what might have changed for Draco. I decided that I would ask Draco later.

I wasn't able to ask Draco anything else until about a week later. He was busy planning another showing at a different gallery. They had seen how well he had done at the last event that they wanted him to plan one for them as well. Actually, I wasn't sure what I would say or how to bring up the subject. I decided that I wasn't going to go to this event. I had thought that maybe if I wasn't there, this other man would be able to talk to Draco longer. I had an ache in my chest at the thought that Draco would be with someone else, but I wasn't going to risk our friendship or make living together uncomfortable for him.

Draco was surprised that I had claimed that I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay home this time. In fact, I thought he looked slightly panicked. I told him that everything would be fine and the showing would go smoothly. I reassured him that I thought that I might just be coming down with a cold and wanted to cut if off before it could take over. Reluctantly, he left for the evening. I was glad when he finally left. I was having a hard time trying to control myself. Draco looked absolutely fabulous in suits. I wanted to run my hands over him hoping to maybe feel what his body was really like. Shaking my head to clear these thoughts, I decided to play a movie to get my mind off of Draco.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch watching the movie. I was startled awake when the front door slammed. I stood up with my wand drawn thinking something was wrong. All that I saw was a highly agitated looking blond stomping towards the liquor cabinet. Knowing that Draco was not a big drinker, I became worried when he poured himself a large measure of fire whiskey and threw it back in one gulp. He poured himself another and then sat in the chair next to the couch. It was then that I noticed that he looked a little disheveled. His hair was slightly mussed and his tie had been removed and the top few buttons were undone. I thought that I could see a love bite on his neck. I had to smother the chest monster that threatened to jump out, even if I had encouraged Draco to find someone.

Draco put the drink down and put his head in his hands. I was so scared. I had never seen him like this before. I reached over and placed my hand on his knee. He shoved my hand away and growled, "Don't. And I'm not talking about this right now." With that he stood up and went to his room. I sat on the couch for a while trying figure out what happened. It looked like Draco had been either snogging with someone or got into some sort of scuffle. I was having an internal battle about which would be better. Part of me was happy that maybe he had found someone that he might want to date. Another part of me would rather know that he was in a scuffle since I didn't want him to see other people. I wasn't sure what to do. I was beginning to think that maybe I was just being overly protective. I felt that maybe since he was always there to rescue me that I might need to rescue him. I also wondered that if I were to reveal my feeling to him, would he want to be with me. He told me in was in love with someone else. When he said he didn't date, at the time it seemed silly, but now that I am interested it seems like a huge obstacle.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard loud moans coming from Draco's room. I ran over and listened at the door to see if he was alright. Again I heard the moans followed by sobbing. I rushed in and it looked like he was having a nightmare. I went over to his bed and sat next to him. "Ssh…Draco, it's only a dream. Wake up." I began running my hands through his hair in a soothing manner. When I saw that he had calmed down, I went to get up and leave, but he had a death grip on my shirt. I tried to get him to let go, but he just gripped on tighter. Deciding to give up, I climbed onto his bed and lay down next him. I had a feeling that we both might regret this in the morning. While contemplating how I might get out of this situation, Draco rolled over and cuddled up to my side. He then placed his head on my shoulder. Ignoring the idea of my nether region enjoying this innocent contact, I gave up for the night and closed my eyes. I figured that this was probably the closest I will ever get.

I awoke with a start when Draco woke and sat straight up. His wide grey eyes looked at me and then he buried his head in his hands mumbling, "No, no, no, no!" "Draco, are you alright? What is wrong? Was it another nightmare?" I asked worriedly. His head shot up and he looked at me with surprise. "What do you mean 'another nightmare'? Why are you in my bed?" Taking deep breath I explained about staying up a while after he went to bed and then hearing moans coming from his room. I told him that I listened at the door to make sure he was alright and then came in when they started again. "I came in and sat down and started running my fingers through your hair to calm you down. When you did, I tried to leave but you had a death grip on my shirt. I crawled into bed since I couldn't get you to let go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you when you woke up." "Oh, okay. I'm sorry that you had to come in," he said looking down at his hands. I told him that that was what friends were for. He just nodded his head and then said he was going to take a shower. I took that as my cue to leave.

I came home that night to find Draco sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of fire whiskey and staring at a large flower arrangement. "Wow, those are lovely. Are they for you?" I asked. "Yes, they are. An apology from Robert." And then he took out his wand and banished them. "Uhm…Draco…Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked hoping that he would tell me what is going on. "Robert sent those to apologize for his overzealous behavior last night. He is hoping that it didn't ruin his chances with me. Considering I told him that he was going to have no chances to begin with, I think that it is rather presumptuous that he feels he gets any more." I wondered if Robert was the guy from the gallery that was putting the moves on Draco.

I wanted to ask more, but was afraid that Draco might shut me out. He wasn't one to usually try to burden me with his troubles. I wanted him to know that he could trust me with this. I looked at him, trying to show my concern and that I cared about him. Triumphant with my subtle powers of persuasion he continued. "I ran into him again at the showing last night. I wasn't too surprised that he was there. I had managed to get away from him at one point and was able to talk with some other people. It was rather warm, so I stepped outside. Apparently he saw me leave and followed me outside. Well, you've seen him. He's the same height as me, but much more muscular. I was about to ask him to leave me alone, when he pushed me up against the wall. He was able to hold my hands above my head and managed to remove my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt while trying to kiss me. He managed to give me this lovely mark and then tried to kiss my lips. When I felt his tongue on my lips I opened my mouth and then bit down. I'm pretty sure I drew blood." He smirked at that, while I was simply fuming. The nerve of this Robert. "Well, he was surprised, to say the least, and let me go. I punched him and ran from the building and down the nearest alley to apperate home."

Draco put his head in his hands again and began mumbling something I couldn't hear. I could feel my anger building. How could someone do that? After everything that I had been through, I couldn't believe that it could happen to someone else. I always just assumed that I had terrible luck. I was the one who had encouraged Draco to give this guy a chance. I am such an idiot sometimes. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of several light bulbs popping in the flat. I looked around and saw Draco staring at me with scared gray eyes. "Sorry. I guess that I lost control of my magic." Draco just nodded and then put his head back in his hands. I fixed the lights with an easy flick of my wand.

A couple of weeks later Draco had another showing. I was a little nervous for him since Robert had been trying to apologize to him by sending gifts and flowers. I was sure that he was going to be there. I reassured Draco that I would be there and that I would try to keep Robert away. I wasn't sure what I could do short of ripping him to shreds, but I would help Draco. The party was going strong and I was enjoying the art work. Not all of the stuff that the galleries show do I find interesting. I don't think that Draco even finds it always interesting, but he sure knows a lot about it and can usually get a few of the pieces sold by using his charm. I was heading towards the refreshment table when I saw that Draco was talking with Robert. Actually, it looked like Robert was talking and Draco was glaring. Anger and jealousy erupted as I stalked over there to give Robert a piece of my mind. Just as I reached Draco, I can up with a crazy plan that, if it went well, I might be able to get Draco for myself.

As I got near, Draco turned and saw me. Instantly he looked relieved and smiled brightly. Feeling like my heart was about to jump out of my chest, from lust or fear, I wasn't sure, I came up to Draco and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Draco, love, I was just looking for you. I turned around to ask you something and you were gone." I smirked and then winked hoping that he would get what I was doing. He must have understood, since he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was just catching up with Robert. I don't believe that you have met. Harry, dear, this is Robert. Robert is a bit of an art aficionado. He comes to all the gallery showings in town. Robert this is my boyfriend, Harry." I wrapped one arm around Draco and then held out my other to shake Robert's. He looked at me and then Draco and then back at me, finally taking my hand. "Nice to meet you Harry. Draco, you didn't mention that you were seeing someone. I usually see you alone at most of the parties," Robert asked, trying to see if this was true. "Well, I think that I have seen you before. I attend all the parties. Draco does such a wonderful job with the planning, why wouldn't I attend to support him?" I smiled affectionately at Draco and brought our hands up so that I could give his a kiss. That part was true, I was there to support him and he always did a wonderful job. "Well, it was nice to meet you Harry and hopefully I will see you both at the next showing." And with that, Robert turned and left.

I watched him go, but noticed that he was going to turn back and see what Draco and I were really up to. I leaned towards Draco's ear whispering "He is still watching, just keep playing along." Draco squeezed my hand and then he leaned forward to kiss me. I had a hard time trying to keep it simple. I wanted to hold Draco tightly against me and kiss him for all he's worth, but that might ruin our plan. Draco then whispered in my ear his thanks and that he still had to do some mingling. I told him that I would keep an eye out for Robert and told him to come get me if he felt like leaving for any reason. He gave my hand another squeeze and then went to charm some other guests.

I watched him go charm some older couple, probably trying to get them to buy one of the pieces. He was so smooth with his words. He could probably sell a car to a blind man. I also kept an eye on Robert. He seemed to be following Draco around, but keeping his distance. Every once in a while he would turn to see if I was watching. I would just smile at him and then turn and watch Draco.

Unfortunately for everyone, I had to step away from the party and use the loo. When I came out, I didn't see Draco. Panicking, I began to sweep through that gallery. I was just about to head outside when I spotted him in a corner with Robert. I will give Robert credit for being persistent. My eyes just about fell out of my head when I saw Robert run his hand up Draco's arm and then lean towards his ear. Draco looked as stiff as a board and his hands were clenched into tight fists. I made my way over to him as fast as possible without drawing too much attention.

My aura was pulsing with power and I knew that Draco and Robert could feel it. I needed to remove Robert before I did anything really stupid. I reached for Robert's arm that was holding Draco's and squeezed to get his attention. "Hey. What are…" he trailed off when he saw me. My green eyes were blazing with anger while his brown ones looked on in fear. "What are you doing Robert?" I asked as calmly as possible through gritted teeth. He straightened up, probably thinking that his height might intimidate me. "I was just saying good bye to Draco and asking when his next party might be," he answered innocently. "That's nice. However, Draco and I have several friends, and never once has anyone said good bye to him in such an intimate way. Are you sure you weren't trying to hurt him again?" I asked and then I could see that he didn't know that I had known about the last showing. Watching as he tried to come up with some excuse, I calmly placed my arm around Draco. Finally Robert regained his voice. "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about. You were not at the last showing." He looked smug thinking that since I wasn't there I couldn't possibly know what had happened. Draco then turned to Robert and smiled. "Well, Harry wasn't feeling well last time, but since we are dating and do live together why wouldn't I tell him?" I could see Robert's jaw drop slightly at the comment of us living together.

"I guess that just because I don't parade Draco around like a prized dog, you thought he was single. However, when he told you he wasn't interested you still wouldn't listen. This is Draco's job, not a date for us. Perhaps you would like to see how we are on a date sometime and then you will understand that we are together. Now, I would appreciate it if you would stop making advances on _my_ boyfriend or next time I won't be so forgiving." I finished and then gave Robert my best death glare. Draco took my hand and twined our fingers and the turned to Robert. "Bye, maybe we will see you next time," and led me away.

We left the gallery and headed toward the alley to apperate home. Draco tried at one point to remove his hand, but I held on. I figured that I could explain myself to him when we got home. I wanted to hold on a bit longer in case this might never happen again. Unfortunately the walk to the alley was short and then the walk from the apperation point to our apartment wasn't much longer, which didn't give me much time to think about what I was going to say. When we were in the apartment I led Draco to the couch and had him sit down. He was looking at me funny not understanding what I was doing. Too bad I wasn't so sure either. I sat down next to him and then rubbed my hands over my face trying to give myself time to think of what to say. Suddenly I realized that I had always been much better at showing than with my words. I decided to throw caution into the wind and leaned over and kissed him.

I think that it was pretty safe to say he was stunned. I got no reaction out of him what so ever. I pulled away knowing that I had just ruined our friendship. I looked at his face and it was unreadable. Actually, he looked like dear caught in the headlights. I was worried when he still wasn't saying anything. Gathering courage I decided to explain myself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please don't let that ruin our friendship. I've been having more than friendly feelings for you for a while. I know that you don't date and that you are in love with someone else, but I just couldn't help myself. Plus seeing Robert trying to make some claim on you made me so mad and jealous. I'm sorry. Please say that we can still be friends." I wanted him to desperately tell me that I hadn't hurt our friendship. I could live without being romantically involved, but I just couldn't live if he wasn't in my life at all.

Draco just looked at me, blinking. It seemed as though he was trying to work out what to say. Perhaps he was thinking of the best way to tell me to leave, that I had ruined everything beyond repair. "You," he finally whispered out. It was barely a breath, but I heard it and looked at him, confused. "It was always you, Harry," and then he smiled. The smile brought relief, but I was still confused. "What do you mean, Draco? What was always me?" "For over four years now it was always you and it will probably always be you," he told me, still rather cryptically. I furrowed my brow in concentration trying to understand. Four years ago I was with Tim. Draco and I were friends. Draco stopped dating. All of a sudden the light bulb went on. I snapped my head up, my eyes wide with understanding, and all Draco did was smile affectionately at me. "You," he said again and I understood. He had been in love with me all that time. I leaned forward and rested my head against his forehead and closed my eyes. "I love you too, Draco."

* * *

Standing under the gazebo, we held hands and looked into each others eyes. The minister was talking about love and commitment, but I wasn't really listening. All I could do was stare at Draco. I would never have thought that we would get to this point. After Tim, I was sure that I would never get married again. Yet, here we are and I couldn't be happier. The minister turned to us so that we could say our vows.

"Harry, when I fell in love with you I was not sure what to do. All that I knew was I couldn't not have you in my life, so I settled for friendship. I wanted to hold you and kiss all your pain away. Nobody ever came close to being you. When I needed you the most you were there to help me. You are my love, my soul mate, my life. I love you, now and forever"

"Draco, you were always there to pick up the pieces of my life. You helped keep me afloat when I thought I was drowning. The thought of losing you, even when we were just friends, created such an ache in my heart. When I fell in love with you I was terrified. I knew that your heart belonged to another and I didn't know how to compete. I was overwhelmed with happiness when I found out that you had already given your heart to me. You are my love, my soul mate, my life. I love you, now and forever."

We exchanged our rings and turned to face the audience. It was a small ceremony and we invited a few people that we worked with. They stood and clapped as we walked down the aisle and toward our future.


End file.
